Unlikely Hero
by MoonlitSatin
Summary: Arthur is dragged once again to a disgusting brothel, where he somehow becomes responsible for someone who will change his life in more than one way.  AU, USUK later , warning: yaoi, shota, swearing, some violence, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unlikely Hero

Summary: Arthur is dragged once again to a disgusting brothel, where he somehow becomes responsible for someone who will change his life in more than one way.

Rating: M! ;D for future yaoi (boyboy) and possible violence, swearing, shota and all that good crap

A/N: :D hello people, MoonlitSatin back to give you this! I give thanks to my dear friend and beta, SasuNaruForever17, who is a great person who got me motivated to start this and created the summery, thought of the name, helped me get minor issues fixed. This is a shout out to you! X3 For the record I do not own Hetalia, just saying. Also if you do not like anything in the rating, please do not read. Thank you and enjoy~

Chapter 1

Rapidly, the blond man's eye twitched as he took in his surroundings.

The lights were dim in the large room, people crowded around tables and on couches, and a musky sent roamed the air like fog. All around one could see skimpily dressed men and women hanging over drunken customers who laughed and flirted like no tomorrow. Out of large speakers a suggestive dance tune blasted, heightening the erotic feeling one was supposed to feel in a brothel.

All in all, Arthur Kirkland was not amused.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets with a grumble he shuffled into the room awkwardly, avoiding the women who winked at him with overly painted faces. He couldn't believe he had let his coworker drag him into a place like this. In his opinion, though he wasn't the richest of men, he was a man with class and dignity, which the brothel was one of the farthest things from that. It wasn't his style so he felt very out of place amongst the setting he was forced into.

For a few minutes he looked for his fellow coworker who had taken off right away at their arrival. After searching the poorly lit room for a certain Frenchman he finally gave up and walked over to the bar.

"Bloody bastard…" Arthur mumbled to himself, taking a seat on a stool that was the most isolated. Without haste he waved over the bartender, asking for the strongest drink they had, not caring at all what it was. He was still mumbling curses when said drink arrived, which he gratefully took and paid for. In one swig he managed to drink half of the bitter liquid and sighed at the warm feeling it created within his body. He leaned forward onto the counter as the alcohol helped relax his tense muscles.

The Englishman had no idea how long he leaned on the counter, staring at nothing in particular, but he was suddenly whisked out of his light haze by a hand running down his spine. Hairs standing on edge he quickly spun around in his seat and came face to face with a larger man who was looking him up and down with a gleam in his glazed eyes. Arthur did not like it one bit.

"Hallo thar," The larger man slurred, hiccuping at the end of his sentence. He leaned towards Arthur, who instantly whiffed the rank smell of beer. "Waz a lil' cutie like yerself doin' n' a place like this?" The man asked with a wink.

It took all of Arthur's willpower not to scream out as the drunken brute draped an arm over his shoulders. The slightly drunk part of him wanted to punch the man but he took a deep breath and rationalized that violence would only lead him to getting kicked out; he couldn't just leave without Francis, the man was his ride.

With another deep breath that almost had him gagging from the man's breath, he calmly said through clenched teeth, "Excuse me sir, but I'm not interested. If you'd be so kind to remove your arm…" He attempted to dislodge the larger man's arm but it persisted to stay connected to him.

"Aww, wat's da matter?" The man breathed against Arthur's ear. "Ya can't just come in a bar like this n' not get anythang."

Arthur's breath hitched in fright and he attempted to wiggle out of the man's touch. When he felt the man's other hand snake its way up his thigh Arthur's morals snapped and he clenched his fist. Almost too fast for his own mind to comprehend said fist bolted into the man's abdomen, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to fall to the ground with a loud thud. Quickly, he got out of his seat and stepped away from the man with a weak smile to the bartender who stared at him with a cross look on his face.

It looked like the bartender wanted to remark but was cut off by a cheering Frenchmen who walked over and patted Arthur on the back while laughing loudly, pulling him away from the scene. Arthur sighed and couldn't help but smile a little, for once glad of Francis's presence.

"Arthur~" Francis sung merrily as he dragged his coworker over to a corner that was deserted except one other presence. He lazily dropped onto the couch, pulling Arthur down with him. "That was a fabulous show! I was worried for a minute when I saw that man getting all over you, but of course you were strong enough to handle yourself."

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" The Englishman shouted at his companion, fury running through his veins. _It's his damn fault! He's why I'm here in the first place!_

Francis pulled the other presence on the couch against his body with a small laugh as if that explained everything.

Instantly Arthur's eyes widened in shock. The person curled up against Francis was a mere boy, probably no more than fourteen. He had sandy, ruffled hair and the largest blue eyes Arthur had ever seen on a male. Though his body was clothed in a white dress shirt a few sizes too big it was obvious he was very slim from how tiny his wrists looked and how the fabric seemed to devour his form. The boy's blue eyes met Arthur's green ones for second, before his gaze traveled to Francis, whose arm rested against the child's hip.

Once again Arthur's eye twitched and he jumped up from the couch, pointing a finger at his companion, stuttering profanity at the man.

Francis raised an eyebrow. "What is wrong?"

"That's a child, you French swine!" The blond hissed, not wanting to cause too loud of a scene as he had with the man at the bar.

"Your point?"

Slowly, Francis ran his hand down the child's thigh, going back up just as slowly to cup his privates. The look in the child's eyes was a mixture of lust and nervousness.

For Arthur, the final string snapped at the display. Clenching his teeth he grabbed the Frenchman by the shirt collar and pulled him away from the kid, his face bright red in anger. Swiftly his fist pulled back and he punched Francis across the face, sending him flying over the couch and onto another full of women who shrieked at his landing.

"You filthy bastard!" Arthur bellowed at the top of his lungs, grabbing the child's arm and pulling him to himself. "How dare you even think about doing that sort of thing with a mere boy, you vile man? Where the bloody hell is the manager of this joint? I'm not going to stand for this sort of thing!"

Someone tapped him on shoulder, causing him to turn around to come face to face with a tall, broad-shouldered man with light blond hair that was professionally slicked back neatly. His light blue eyes scowled down at Arthur more than his actual scowl, causing the Englishman to flinch back slightly.

"Ja?" The man said, it being obvious he was German. "I'm the owner of this establishment. Do you have a problem sir?"

Arthur visibly gulped, though he puffed out his chest to hide his fear from the more muscular other. "I-I do have a problem sir." He pushed the boy forward. "How dare you have a child working in this establishment? Do you have no morals?"

The German raised an eyebrow and eyed the child for a second before giving a short and humorless laugh. "What are you talking about? That boy has worked here for a few years now. He doesn't complain and is one of our most valuable products. No one has said anything before, so it is not a big deal." The cold tone in the man's voice sent shivers of fear down Arthur's spine.

"W-well it is an issue!" He said with slightly more confidence. "A boy his age should be going to school and playing with others, not selling his body as a prostitute!"

Huffing, the larger man grabbed Arthur's and the child's shoulders, dragging them away from the many eyes that had begun to watch them, mumbling, "We shall discuss this in my private quarters."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Unlikely Hero

Summary: Arthur is dragged once again to a disgusting brothel, where he somehow becomes responsible for someone who will change his life in more than one way.

Rating: M! ;D for future yaoi (boyboy) and possible violence, swearing, shota and all that good crap

A/N: Chapter 2! This one will be shorter than the rest because it's more of a build up for what's going to happen in the rest of the story, explaining how things are the way they will be. And thank you to the few who reviewed and the many who favorite and are following this crap~ X3 you all made me very happy and are giving me the motivation to write this! I would love it if more of you people reviewed, even if you only say it was good or something, but adding it to your favorites is good as well~ :D

oh yes, and of course I give another big thank you to my friend and beta, SasuNaruForever17, and to the two people who did review, this chapter is dedicated to you guys~ ;D

Chatper 2

The small back room the German had dragged Arthur and the child in was surprisingly cozy looking despite the size. All about the room there were various sizes and colored pillows thrown around. Against the center back wall was a very large couch with even larger pillows. Laying haphazardly on it was a small man with brown hair, a distinctive curl on the side of his head.

Said man smiled and sat up when they entered the space. "Ludwig~" He sang merrily, gushing at the blond. "Who is your friend?"

Ludwig sighed. "He is not my friend, Feliciano. He is Mr….?"

"Arthur Kirkland," Arthur responded, bowing politely to the man on the couch who giggled at his gesture.

The German walked over to the couch and sat down, putting an arm around the shoulders of Feliciano. "Well, Arthur Kirkland, let's discuss the problem you seem to have with Alfred working here."

At that moment the child, Alfred as Ludwig had call him, shrunk back and looked hesitantly between the two men who now were glaring at each other. Arthur put a hand on his shoulder, which made him jump slightly, saying with a smile that it would be alright.

Glaring back at the German man, he said, "I will not allow you or anyone to auction off a child's body like they're some sort of street rubbish! There must be some sort of agreement we can come to so Alfred here doesn't have to sell himself to scum like my companion back there."

For a moment Ludwig seemed to contemplate what the English man had said, rubbing his chin as he stared at the child. After a while, he said slowly, "Well, I suppose if you are so against Alfred selling himself why don't I make you a deal to sell him to you for keeps?"

"You want me to buy him?" Arthur exclaimed. He was hoping that the man would just let the boy go, he never considered he would want to sell him.

"Of course!" The German yelled. "Do you think I would just let one of my most valuable treasures go for free? If you want him away from here you must pay for the money I will not be taking in when he's gone. It will cost you 1,000 dollars."

Arthur's mouth gaped open. _1,000 dollars?_ He thought. _How in bloody hell does he think I can afford that?_

During the entire time Feliciano had stayed quite but the look on Arthur's face made him pout at Ludwig. "Ludwig_, il mio amore_, isn't that a bit high? Can't you lower it?"

"Why should I?"

"Because…" The Italian ran a hand up his lover's chest, smiling sweetly, "I want you to~"

The intensity of the smaller man's smile had the German man's head spin, blushing slightly and looking away, he huffed, "Fine, if you insist. The price will be cut to 500 dollars, but no less! I have to make something off of this."

Feliciano giggled and looked warmly at the duo by the door. "Is that any better, _signore_ Arthur?"

"Y-yes, thank you." He stuttered, bowing again to Feliciano. Shakily he pulled out a small book and wrote a check, quickly handing it to the agitated German.

After receiving his money and making sure it was legit, Ludwig rolled his eyes towards the door, indicating for them to leave. Arthur took the hint and pulled Alfred with him, both saying a quick goodbye to Feliciano before scampering out.

Once they were out of the room the small Italian turned towards his lover, wrapping his arms around the larger man's neck, kissing him gently on the lips. "Ah, _il mio amore_, you are so kind~"

"Shut it…" Ludwig growled, kissing him back. "I only dropped the price because I know you wouldn't have given up if I didn't."

That had Feliciano giggling again. "_Ve_, how well you know me~" After kissing Ludwig on the check he looked at the door with a slightly sad expression in his eyes. "I'm glad that man decided to take him away from here, Alfred is such a sweetie, he deserves better than a life like this one…"

"I'm sure things will be fine Feliciano. I feel worse for that Arthur, he really has no idea what he has gotten into…"

XXXX

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think~

-MoonlitSatin


End file.
